Cinderella III: A Twist in Time/Transcript
Cinderella: ''(voiceover)'' Do you remember the story of a girl who lived a life of cinders, and how she found true love because she kept a beautiful dream in her heart? Of course it helped that she had mouse friends who could sew and a Fairy Godmother who could do wonders with pumpkins. Well, that girl is me. Would my perfectly perfect wife put on her perfectly fitting shoes? You found my shoes. Better hurry. Fairy Godmother's waiting. What were the mice using them for this time? Boats. There. Pathetic. Give me your hand. Surprise! So that's how Cinderella did it. Magic. Perfect! Mother! Mother! Mother! - Anastasia, where have you been? - Slacking off again. Mother, our troubles are over! A stick? Ooh! Let's beat her with it. No, no, no, no. Not a stick. A magic wand. Well, she finally cracked. I saw this nutty old woman and zap! She gave Cinderella the beautiful gown and, oh, the Prince. - I blame the housework. - Oh, I'll prove it to you. Oh, what were those words again? Wappity-pappity-poo? Skip-skip-scadoo? No, I know it. I know it. I think. Oh, no I've got it. I've got it. Bibbidi-bobbidi... Oh! There it is! Child, put that down! In the wrong hands that wand could be extremely dangerous. Now, now give it back to me you silly little goose. No way, Grandma. Bibbidi-bobbidi boo! Look what you've done. Now give me back my wand. No, I need it, you silly old garden gnome! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Oh! Oh-oh. Hello? Hello, hello, Grandma? Oooh! Oh! I... I'm sorry. Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you. So this is how Cinderella did it. What delicious irony. Do you realize what this means, girls? Yes! No more laundry! It means power, riches, revenge. Oh. I wanna be dirty, filthy, stinking rich! Oh, I want a Prince of my own! Oh please, please, please. - Give it to me! - No, give it to me! Girls! Girls! First things first. Now, Cinderella, to undo your trickery and take what's rightfully ours, I call upon all the forces of the universe! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Reverse the moon and sun, turn back tide and time, unravel Cinderella's happily ever after to the moment my troubles began! Stop! Wow. The Grand Duke! It worked. Magnificent! And no one knows except us. Get ready. This is your second chance. Don't waste it. Where's Cinderella? She's exactly where she was the first time. Cinderelly! The Grand Duke! Your Excellence. Your Grace. His Grace will now read the royal procla... Pardon me, but we're all aware of his grace's purpose. Perhaps we should just... get on with it. Quite, Madame. Quite. Ooh. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. It fits! It fits? It fits! Mother, it fits. Gee. I wonder if it fits. It fits, it fits! Oh, Mother! I'm gonna get my Prince! Woo-hoo! Grace and poise, my dear! I hereby declare that we have found the Prince's bride-to-be. We must return to the palace at once! No. It can't be. Would Your Grace excuse me? I must have a word with my... maid. Oof! You look confused, dear. How could the slipper have fit Anastasia? I danced with the Prince. That was my slipper. Here, I have the other one. I'm the one he's looking for. You may have danced with him. You may even have thought it was love. But the slipper fits Anastasia, and that's who he's marrying. Whatever you think happened last night was a dream. I don't care where you go or what you do, but you stay away from the palace. Stay away from the Prince. Oh and... clean up that broken glass. Duh... what just a-happened? I... I don't understand. I've... No, no. No cry, Gus Gus. Princey knows he danced with Cinderelly. Yes, of course he does. Oh, if I just see him again... Yeah, yeah, see Princey! Yes... everything will be alright. - Everything will be alright. - Duh... yeah, yeah! Cinderelly, big blue guards. Gus Gus handle 'em. Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Um... Let's try the servant's entrance first. - Good morning, sir. - Good morning. - Onions for the King. - Well done. Strawberries. Keep out of sight. The King is waiting. There you are. - The King will enjoy them. - They're his favorite. Hmm? Now, all we have to do is find him and everything will be... Stop! You there. Who are you? What are you doing here? I... I'm in charge of all the servants in this castle, and I've never seen you before. What is your purpose? My purpose. Well... um... I... I... I'm the royal mouse catcher. Royal mouse catcher? Preposterous. Snap 'em and trap 'em. That's my motto. Oh, no! In the 30 years that I have supervised... ...this castle, I can assure you there has never ever been a single, solitary... Mouse! - Where is it? - Mice! Oh, please, let me help. This is my kitchen. I'll take care of it! Take that! And that! Vile vermin! Please, I can handle this! Not now! I've got them on the run! Really, I can help. There he is! I got him! I got him! So then, I'll just go get those mice. Come on, guys. Nice work. If we split up, we'll find the Prince faster. Split up! Righty-o! - But, Dad... - Those aren't reasons! Breeding, refinement! These are the reasons to marry someone. Not their choice in transparent footwear! Ooh! Nice parry. Thanks. It's not about the slipper. It's the girl in the slipper. She was... Well, she was... She was what? Well, she was the one. I know it. You think there's only one woman in the kingdom who wears a size four and a half? It's all I have to go on here. Oh, poppycock! You remember when you met Mom? You said the first time you touched her hand... ...you just knew... instantly. Mmm. The stars were brighter that night. Dad, you found true love. That's all I want. Oh! They found her! Zug-zug! Now, if you ladies would please have a seat, the Prince will be right with you. My Prince! Your Highness! Oh, hello. Am I in the right room? Of course I'm in the right room. Um... Well there... There seems to be... a little mix-up here. I assure you, Your Highness, the slipper fits my daughter's foot. See? See? Huh. How could he miss it? Oh, yeah, I see. Um... It's just that I was expecting... Well, someone else. I really do feel awful about this. But the royal proclamation declared... Yes, but it would appear that, uh, more than one girl actually fits the... the slipper. I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you. Um... Why don't I have the Grand Duke escort you home safely. If you'll please excuse me. Phew! - But... but... - Quiet! You will forget who you danced with at the ball, and marry the girl who fits the slipper... ...tonight. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Wait. Hold the trumpet! It's all coming back. It is you. Please. Please tell me your name. It's... Anastasia. Anastasia. Well, I... I know it's sudden, but will you marry me? Yes! Yippee! Ah! Yes. Er... I... I mean, yes. Definitely yes. I will marry you. Excellent. The ceremony will take place tonight. I trust that meets with your approval, sire. The sooner the better. Splendid. Then tonight we will have a new princess. Wonderful. I'll go tell my father. Not good! We have to find Cinderelly, Gus Gus! I feel better already. Grace and poise, girls. Just remember, grace and poise. Right. Grace and poise. Oh, look, a harp. Lucifer? Lucifer? Lucifer! Come here! Phew. Your Highness. Yes? Hello. Um... Hello. It's wonderful to see you again. Um... I'm sorry, have we met? I believe we danced last night at the ball. Well, uh... maybe you've mistaken me for some other prince. I don't think so. You are quite the dancer. Well, it wasn't just me. It was the lady I was... ...dancing with. Oh, Your Highness. Uh... As a matter of fact, I'm gonna marry her. Marry? Really? Yes! Tonight. Tonight? Once you dance with someone like Anastasia, you don't want to waste any time. Did you say Anastasia? Yes. But... Well... I guess I better be going. I've got to tell my father. - But that's not right. - I'm sorry? You there. Royal mouse catcher! I need you this... Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Your Grace. I didn't realize... I was the one... I need her this instant! Please excuse us, Your Highness? Please. I'm sorry, just one moment. No, no, no. Of course, I can see you're busy. I'll... I'll let you go. But... it was me. Start here! I want this castle completely rodent-free in time for the wedding. Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Gus? Cinderelly! Whoa! We found Princey! I did too. But he doesn't even know who I am. No, no, no! It's a magic. What? What are you talking about? Stepmother? - Fairy Godmother? - Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. She stole it? I show Princey! Princey! Princey! My Cinderelly awaits. Princey, you will marry Anastasia. Anesthesia. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. She made him forget who I am. Magic! That explains it. Boys, we have to get that wand! Madame, the King himself has instructed me to be solely in charge of this affair. I assure you I have it entirely under control. Oh, really? Look at that! It's perfect! They smell lovely. Dispose of those roses at once. Anastasia's health is quite... Ah-choo! ...delicate. I'm quite sure I mentioned that to you. - Madame, I do not... - Quite sure. Yes. Well, perhaps the young ladies would like to sample the hors d'oeuvres. Your Grace, a word. These preparations are entirely unacceptable. What a pig! Who's the pig now? You call this a cake? This wedding must reflect my daughter's elegance. Drizella will be singing in the ceremony. Are you sure that's a good idea? Oh, wait till you meet her, Dad. She has everything. - Breeding, refinement... - Yes, yes. No! Are we in the right room? You! How could you let this happen? Don't mind this. I shall have it cleaned up in no time. See that you do! I want this wedding to go off without a hitch. And if it doesn't... Oh, no! Please, sire... I can explain. I well, you see... Father, allow me to introduce my bride-to-be, Anastasia. Anastasia, this is my dad. It is an honor, Your Majesty. Charmed, I'm sure. So who's up for a dance? Your little escapade back there could have cost us everything! Don't ruin this! Go get him, twinkle toes. Oh, I don't dance much. You're too modest. That's how we met, remember? Oh, right. Of course. I'll never forget when I first touched... ...your hand. Oh! I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Oh! I'm sorry. Oh, dear. Um... Are you OK? Oh! Oh, sorry, these aren't my shoes. I mean, what am I saying? Of course they're my shoes. Oh, I just don't know what's wrong with me today. Oh, no, no, it was my fault. I'm afraid I'm just not up-to-date on the latest dance steps. Sire, if I may, um, your fitting. Oh. Oh, yes. This was fun. Thank you. Well, if you'll please excuse me. Um, come along, sire. And after the fitting, we must approve the butter sculpture. I think it's a stunning likeness. Well, no grace, no poise. Other than that, it was lovely. He was nice to me. That's because he's under a spell. He'd have to be, to fall for you. It's more than that. Ladies! Your Majesty! I need to speak with my future daughter-in-law immediately. Alone! Let's make a run for it while we can. No, sire, sire, I'll have a dozen dance instructors sent in immediately. Something's wrong. An army of dance instructors. No, no. I thought... Why, I was sure it was Anastasia last night. But... ...well, just now when I touched her hand... ...I felt... ...nothing. Oh, I can explain everything, Your Majesty. I have this, this inner ear thing and, and... You, my dear, are a dreadful dancer. Yes, I know, Your Majesty. Reminds me of my queen. She trod on my feet too. But she took very good care of my heart. Come here, my dear. I want to show you something. A princess is bestowed with many riches. Land, jewels, horses. But today I wish to give you something much more valuable. Oh. Isn't it lovely? A seashell? This shell was the queen's most treasured possession. We found it while walking by the water the day we met. You see, we reached for it at the same moment, and when our hands touched... ...that's when I knew I had found true love. You knew that just by touching her hand? There's no more powerful force in the world than true love. Well, that's all. Run along, now. - Run along. - Thank you, Your Majesty. I do. Oh, I do. I do. I do. I really do. Oh! Oh, I do. You go get the Prince. Bigger! Ooh, let's try this! Oh, that's gorgeous. Lovely. Drizella, stop that this instant! This wand is not a toy. It's in the dresser. Key's in her pocket. I've got to get in there. Cinderelly! They'll see you! - Yeah, too dangerous. - But I... We'll take care of it! I do. I do. I do. I do. Oh, I do. Alright, but whatever you do, stay clear of Lucifer. Zug-zug. No Lucifee. What happened? What'd the King say? He's really very nice. He gave me his most prized possession. A seashell? It's a symbol of true love. Oh, please. - How special. - He said that his heart... What's love compared to the power we hold with the wand? You will learn that soon enough. I want the Prince to love me. I think he could. Oh, you're serious. Well, the King likes me too. He treated me like his own daughter. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Maybe I should have put on the slipper. Maybe we don't even need the wand. Oh! Oh! Somebody put out the cat! Lucifer! Oh, hold still! Stop! Lucifer! Someone fetch the housekeeper. Housekeeping. Well, you certainly came quickly. We're very good. Clean this up. My daughter needs her beauty sleep before tonight's wedding. Think that'll be enough time? Keep out of the maid's way, girls. There's a lot to do before the wedding. Hmm? Isn't that right, Cinderella? I didn't know you worked here. You're far more persistent than I thought. I won't let you get away with this. - We already have. - I don't think so. Jaq! Gus! The wand! Us coming, Cinderelly! Yeah! Whoo-hoo! That servant girl is a thief! Get her! Zug-zug. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Stop! Thief! - Seize her at once! - Don't move! Hold it! Halt in the name of the King! Whoa! You incompetent fools! Whoa! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Gus Gus! Run, Gus Gus! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! There she is! We've got her. You there, halt! Halt! Open up in the name of the King! Oh, hello. Oh! Hey! What's going on? Hmm. Uh... Alright, I'm coming. Cinderelly! Open up, I say! Gus Gus! Catch. Open up in the name of the King! Lift the spell. Let him remember. Bibbidi-bobbidi...! Ooh! No! - What's going on? - My apologies. It's a problem with my maid. - It's under control. - Are you OK? - This servant girl is a thief. - I am not a thief. You're under a spell. That's why you don't remember me. Please! Just listen! Let go! Poor child. Obviously out of her mind. I hope she'll be alright. She seemed, you know, nice when I met her. Well, maybe a little confused, but, still there's something about her... Oh, don't trouble yourself, Your Highness. I'll see to it, personally, that she gets all the help she needs. Nice try, but we won! You won? What do you mean? Uh... Well... ...nothing. I... um... You'll see she's taken care of? Personally, Your Highness. Put her on the next ship leaving the kingdom. I want her banished forever. Mmm. And you... Keep your mouth shut or you're next. Quite fetching. Ouch! Careful with those pins down there. Dad, something strange is going on. I'll say. My son is finally getting married. No. No, I mean something's wrong. Oh, nonsense, my boy. You wanted the girl who fit the glass slipper. - Yes, but... - Now you've got her. Hey. That's what I'm worried about. Psst! Hey, Princey! Prince! - Over here! - Princey! Psst! Psst! - Me? - Yes, you. Let's go. OK, first birds, now mice. Come on! Hello? Hello? Uh... little mice? Well, it's official. I've lost my mind. First I was hijacked by birds, and now I'm talking to imaginary mice. Hey, Prince Prince! Down here! OK. Maybe not so imaginary. Stepmother got a magic wand, put spell on you. Fooled everyone. ...came to the palace to marry you! Wait, hold on. Hold on. I think I understand. Actually, I got nothing. Duh... What should we gonna do? Ahh! No, I danced with Anastasia at the ball. No, no. Princey only think that because of Cinderelly's stepmother. Yeah, mean old lady. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! You're telling me I'm under a magic spell? And here's the worst part. Gus Gus! Sorry. Magic? Magic made me think Anastasia was the girl at the ball? That would explain everything. Yeah! What? The servant girl? This Cinderelly? This belongs to her? - Yeah! Yeah! - I have to find her. - Yeah! Yeah! - Yeah! Yeah! - One more time. - Duh, yeah. Oh... thanks. And loved the song. - Go! Go! Go, Princey! Shoo! Shoo! - Go! Go! I have to go. Go? But you're about to be married. But the talking mice say she's the wrong girl. Son, wait! Son! Talking mice? Son? Whoo-hoo! - And two bluebirds. - Talking bluebirds? No, the bluebirds weren't talking. Look, Dad... This is ridiculous. You agreed to marry the girl in the glass slipper. - I was completely with you on that one. - And I will. - Huh? - Just as soon as I find her. I forbid you to take another step down these stairs! OK. Son! Come back! We'll find you a doctor. We'll have you leeched. We've got to get...! Guards! Aye! The servant girl. Where is she? Guards! He's gone completely mad! - Your Majesty! - Stop my son. Your blood pressure! Stop! Stop! Dad, trust me. Son! I do trust you. It's the talking mice I'm worried about. Hiyah! Son! Close the gates! Close the gates! It'll be fine. Don't look up. Hiyah! Hiyah! Good boy. - Yeah! - Go get her, Princey! I'll send the troops after him at once, Your Majesty. No, let him go. But... but, Your Majesty, the wedding. Let him go. Time to go. All hands on deck. Loose the mainsail! Hiyah! Come on, boy! Nothing to it. Hiyah! Remember me? Will you marry me, Cinderelly? Yes, but... actually, it's Cinderella. Cinderella! - It's not over yet! - What? He thinks he can ruin my plans. I think not. Who? The Prince. He's gone after Cinderella. - But I thought he loved me. - Mother! Guards! Guards! It's no use. The magic didn't work. - It wasn't as powerful as their... - You want the Prince to love you? Open up! Well, yes. Yes, of course I do. More than anything. - Then do exactly as I say. - Open up! Open up in the name of the King! Huh? Hmm. Using magic on my son. The nerve. Your Majesty, we've gone over every inch of the castle. It appears they have fled. Then search my entire kingdom! I want them found and arrested, immediately! Keep in mind that I'm an old man and my heart can only take so much. Please, please, please, tell me that this is the girl you intend to marry. All the stars are shining brighter, Dad, just like you said. Then what are we waiting for?! Fetch the florist! Bake an even bigger cake. The wedding is on tonight! Duh, no. This a way? Uh, uh, uh. No, no, no, no... thatta way. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yes. Thank you. How lovely you look, my dear. Stepmother? Duh. It appears you were right, Cinderella. The Prince does want to marry you. And marry you he shall. Anastasia. Anastasia! Or should I say... "Cinderella." What have you done? The Prince won't be fooled. The Prince will never know. He'll be perfectly happy. But will you, Anastasia? Will you be happy? I... I want what you had. But do you even love him? - I... - Love! Look where it's gotten you. Cinderelly! Cinderelly! What's happened, Cinderelly? Lucifer, make absolutely certain they don't come back... ...alive. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Huh? Lucifer? Hiyah! We need to stop this thing. Right away, Cinderelly. OK, OK. Chop-chop. Gus, can you reach the pin? Zug-zug. Gus Gus! Jaq! Gus, hold on! Lucifer! Let him go! Gus! Huh? Bad kitty! Whoo-hoo! Jaq! Gus! Now what are we gonna do? Well, I'm not gonna miss my own wedding. Whoo-hoo! Oh, thank you, my dear. This is all his mother and I have ever wanted. To know that our son has found his true love. So, you know it's love when you touch someone's hand, right? At least, that's what I've heard. Why, yes! That's what I've always thought. Whoo-hoo! Dearly beloved... So far, so good, Your Majesty. Hmm? He's not married yet. ...to join together this man and this woman... My one and only Cinderella. ...in matrimony. We're almost there. Whoa! Halt! ...Cinderella, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? You don't understand, I must get inside. - Please. - Just say it. Say, "I do." I... Duh. I... ...don't. Anastasia. Cinderella. Spoiled little ingrate. I've given you everything you ever wanted, Anastasia! But I want someone to love me, for me. Guards! Guards! Seize that woman! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! - And now for you! - Turn her into a toad, Mother. Stop! No more! - Even better. - Cinderella! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! No! No! This is the real Cinderella, your true love. It's you. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. I can't take much more of this. Anastasia. Thank you. Bibbidi-bobbidi... Boo. Oh, goodness! I certainly am stiff. Your Majesty... ...I don't deserve this. Everyone deserves true love. Oh! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo Thank you. Would you like me to return you to your former lives? Former lives? Why, yes. You see, you two... Well, you were already... Oh, never mind. Well? Does anyone want to marry my son? I do. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cinderella: ''(voiceover)'' And they lived happily ever after...again. Category:Transcripts